


CAN YOU CELEBRATE?

by CrissySnow



Category: GWA - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, New Year's Eve, New Years, Oral Sex, Screenplay/Script Format, Sex, Sweet, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrissySnow/pseuds/CrissySnow
Summary: You're friend decides to disappear for a few hours away from the New Year's Eve party. You go looking for her and find her alone in her bedroom, under the sheets with the lights off. Being the best friend you are you decide to sit with her and find out what's wrong. This leads to a few things and a start to the New Year.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	CAN YOU CELEBRATE?

Title: Can You Celebrate? 

Tags: [M4F] [Script Offer] [Friends to Lovers] [Oral] [Comforting] [Vanilla] [Sweet] [Short] [Shy] [Kisses] [Breeding] 

**sfx

() character actions 

[you are welcome to improv, add or subtract anything from this script for creative purposes. The overall tone is sweet, shy, romantic and cute. It's up to you as the voice to interpret this how you want it for creativity. Please tag and notify if you decide to fill. Thank you for taking the time to read my script]  
_______________

(knocking) Hey are you ok? Aww... gosh, you look adorable curled up under the covers like that.

Listen, I felt like I had to check on you, since everyone is missing you upstairs. You've been hiding here alone for several hours now.

It's New Year's Eve. Are you sure you don't want to celebrate? Or do something fun? What do you say? Wouldn't that be better to take you're mind of things? 

(sound of distant firework) Huh? Why are you flinching like that...

(another distant firework sound) Ah... OK is that what it is?

You're quirky you know that ? I didn't expect you to be this afraid of fireworks. That's more something your pet cat should be afraid of, not her owner.

I know, I hate to say it because you know.... We are only friends, it's just that I couldn't help but be honest.

That's my New Year's resolution. "Be more honest" "Don't hide your feelings"

You could have told me that you were afraid of fireworks.

Honestly, you look adorable curled up under the covers like that. 

Is there anything I can do to comfort you as a friend? 

Do you want me to leave you alone?

No?

So how can I ease your anxiety?

A hug?

Sure, I can do that for you. It's been a rough year. A hug is always the best medicine for anxiety.

*snuggles* How's this? 

It makes you feel warm and fuzzy? I'm glad to know that. 

Listen, don't take this any other way I just want you to be okay. You know I'm that type of guy. I'm always there to make sure everyone is okay. 

I'm sorry, I'm rambling. 

Sounds like it's getting a bit louder outside. 

Is there anything else I can do to help you out? 

(she hands you something) What's does this do? How do I use it? 

Really!? That's what this thing does!? A white noise machine. That's really crafty. Oh, it's for your cat. So does that mean you're a scared little kitten? 

What? Repeat what? Kitten? 

(nervous) You want me to call you kitten? Uh... Ok kitten. (nervous laugh) that's something I use to call my ex. 

That's a little awkward but alright kitten. 

How's your anxiety going? Easing up a little I see, you aren't holding on to me for dear life. 

I'm only joking. Why don't we go back upstairs, our friends are waiting on us. I don't want them to get any ideas, you know what I mean?

Huh!? You want them to get ideas? No... That's sound uh...(interrupted by a kiss) 

Whoa wait a minute I don't think we should be... (deep kisses) 

Do you want to ring in the new year like this? 

But why? 

I'm actually touched you think I'm a great friend, it really makes me feel good. It's just that I don't want to ruin our friendship with doing this... 

Oh... Where are you putting your hands... That's not... nice... It's really naughty. 

Are you sure you want this? I mean, me? 

(more kisses) Mmmmm no it's fine I didn't think you were the assertive type of girl. 

As long as we have been friends I've never known you to take the lead on anything if you know what I mean. 

(she takes off your shirt) Uh oh, I didn't think I would end up shirtless. 

Was this a setup to get me in this room alone with you? Are you really afraid of fireworks? 

Don't look at me like that, I feel like I'm daydreaming like this isn't happening. 

*sound of fireworks*

You still seem jumpy. Of course I can help relieve your anxiety in other ways. I didn't think it was going to end up being us two together. 

Oh! (sigh) Those soft hands of yours are going to get us in trouble. 

One last time, do you want to go through this? 

Alright, fine I won't ruin the moment, I'm sorry hun. 

Yeah it's fine I can slide out of these... *undress*. I mean I'm already shirtless. 

Can I take your shirt off too, please? 

Why are you giggling? Because I said please? 

I'm only trying to be the gentleman that I am. 

Here, I let me take it off for you. 

Sure thing hun, I can place kisses up and down your neck. *kisses*

Do you like that? 

You can touch me there, I definitely don't mind that. 

I'm not sure if you can feel that... I uh.. Um... I'm a little stiff. Well, not a little but a lot actually. 

*continue kissing*

No I don't mind if you do that either, go right ahead. That's only if you want to.

I didn't know you liked doing THAT. 

There's a naughty side to you, of course you're not going to show it to me. Remember we're just friends. 

(nervous) I know but... I kind of thought about us fooling around a little bit. Shit, I'm sorry I'm rambling again. 

You make me nervous. It's because you're touch feels good, on my shaft right now. 

You really like it? It's ready for you. (playful laughing) 

Yeah, you can put it in your mouth. 

*sound of sucking*

Oh fuck fuck fuck... I... 

Mmmmm I'm trying to keep quiet. 

I don't want anyone to know my best friend is sucking my dick. That's crazy. 

Babe, this feels incredible. (moans) 

*faster sucking sounds*

(improv moaning and whatever else you want to insert in this moment) 

I'm close. I don't want to do this in your mouth... Fuck. 

*sounds stop*

That was close. I think we should... 

*pushes you down on the bed*

Oomphf, ok you are very aggressive. I didn't think my best friend wanted to be on top. 

You look so beautiful, I had to say it. I found you beautiful since the start of our friendship. I want all of you. Can I hold you like this while you ride me. 

We are so naughty doing this. 

It would be kind of hot if someone walked in on us. (chuckle) That door isn't locked. 

Yeah, you're right I don't think they can hear us at all. 

No, take your time I don't mind, it's just that you're so damn sexy I don't think I'm going to be able to last long with you on top of me. 

I can feel your heat rubbing against my thigh. This is so hot I can't believe it. 

You're... Very wet. 

Please let me hold you while you ride me. 

(she eases herself onto your cock) 

Oh god that feels so incredibly good. You feel snug around me. Mmmm. Yes, a little faster please, this feels amazing with you. 

(heavy breathing) 

Don't mind if I grab onto you like this? I'm enjoying your soft skin and your nipples between my fingers. I don't think I'm going to last too much longer, babe. You're so damn sexy... 

(she rides you faster. You can improv some more dirty talk, moaning and sfx) 

Ahhh.. Ahhhhhhh.. I'm going to cum. Let me pull out... No? 

What!? Ok fine I'll do it. Aren't you worried that... (she shuts you with a kiss) 

I can you feel you getting closer too, babe. 

(softly moaning and breathing) Let's both make each other cum yes yes yes. 

*hot body to body sfx*

Fuck yes I'm... Cumming. Mmmm. Yes oh god cum on my dick. Fuck. 

(both orgasm) 

I... Oh my... I don't know what to 

OK I'll be quiet. Wait babe look at the time. It's midnight. 

Ok ok ok I won't ruin the moment. Fine we can hold each other. I'm not worried about the others. 

(knocking from a guest) 

Shhhh. I won't answer let's just spend our New Year together. 

Looks like you're anxiety is gone. You look relaxed. Happy New Year. 

(kisses) 

END!


End file.
